


Sanctified

by darkforetold



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Makeup Sex, Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jack and Gabriel make up after the Venice Incident.“You haven’t spoken to me in days,” Gabriel said softly, like even speaking to him might shatter him to pieces.“Is that so strange?” It came out strangled, rough in his throat. Jack swallowed around his resentment. “Do you kno—““Jack, can we please not fight?”





	Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedfingers/gifts).



> Thank you, crook, for showing me the beauty of these two boys together. You laid the foundation with your wonderful fics, with your friendship, and led me to water, so to speak. You're one of my favorite people in this fandom, and I enjoy our banter on twitter, how we encourage each other, and our friendship. This one's for you, babe. <33 (Also, thank you for beta'ing this!)

  


Jack laid his palms flat on the desk in his private quarters and stared at the liquor bottle. It had already started. Rumors about Venice, reporters circling like vultures. “Antonio Bartalotti found dead. Who’s to blame?” Blurry photos of McCree, O'Deorain, even Gabriel. People no one should know existed. He’d have to explain this to the UN, make up some lie, answer questions he didn’t want to, and try to cover up something that never should’ve happened in the first place. 

Venice tightened like a noose around his neck. Jack swallowed hard, watching dim light filter through the bottle’s clear glass. No one would blame him for wanting to take the edge off. He could indulge himself in this one thing, just this time. He deserved it, didn’t he?

As soon as he reached for it, the door beeped with life. Jack jerked his hand back and whirled just as Gabriel came in, his stature and build large and imposing, somehow oddly intimidating. His dark eyes took full stock of him, from head to toe, then flicked to the liquor bottle Jack had been reaching for. Disapproval creased his brow for a moment then vanished, leaving his expression unreadable. Silence stretched between them as they stood there, sizing each other up for sins they’d leave unnamed. Just like it’d always been.

“You haven’t spoken to me in days,” Gabriel said softly, like even speaking to him might shatter him to pieces.

“Is that so strange?” It came out strangled, rough in his throat. Jack swallowed around his resentment. “Do you kno—“

“Jack, can we please not fight?”

He took a breath and watched Gabriel shift his weight. An uneasy gesture so unlike him that Jack tuned into every nuance like a radio. Dark circles hung around his eyes, mouth downturned, handsome face hollow and haunted. Gabriel Reyes had become a ghost of what he’d been back in SEP. No longer that invincible, fearless youth he’d fallen in love with, with that charming, lethal smirk always ready on his face. A broken human being stood in front of him now, his rugged beauty desaturated in varying shades of gray, from the pallid undertone of his skin to the dull eyes staring back at him. He wondered mildly if Gabriel wasn’t dying inside.

“Fine,” Jack acquiesced and turned around. The bottle of liquor laughed at his weaknesses.

Gabriel was there at his back, hands slipping over his shoulders. Jack tensed. 

“Doesn’t sound fine,” Gabriel whispered. The hum of machinery down the hallway filled the silence. Somewhere, someone laughed. Gunshots from the training room. Gabriel cut into his thoughts, “How long am I gonna be punished for this?”

Jack barked out half a laugh. He grabbed the liquor bottle and poured a shot, downed it and slammed the glass on the desk. “Until we stop suffering the consequences.”

He could feel Gabriel’s judgment sliding up and down his spine for breaking a promise Gabriel knew he couldn’t keep. _You can’t drown yourself in booze, Morrison. Tell me you’ll stop._

_I promise._

Jack downed another shot just because he could.

“What can I do to make it right?”

They were bargaining now, a cloak-and-dagger trade. Gabriel would ignore his problem with alcohol, just this one time, if Jack forgave him for his gross negligence in Venice. Except Gabriel’s sin would be the coffin they’d both be buried in—them and everyone else. Alcohol would only kill him. So Jack slid the liquor bottle away, out of reach and out of their unspoken deal, and flattened his palms on his desk again. Thinking. Weighing his options. Forgive Gabriel or keep avoiding him. Or…

“I’ll do anything, Jack.”

_Anything._

“Will you?” Jack turned to face him.

“I said I woul—“

“Then get on your knees.”

It came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and they shared a moment of surprise. Not because it was out of line, but because Jack rarely asked for anything. Expressing his wants and desires never happened. Jack gave and Gabriel led, always. Where Gabriel Reyes went Jack Morrison followed. SEP, the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch— _them_.

Jack Morrison no longer felt safe blindly following Gabriel anywhere anymore. 

And it was as if Gabriel understood that. His eyes dropped, his expression more grave, and his posture was less certain, more guarded. For a moment, Jack wondered if he’d leave instead, if somehow, Venice of all things had broken them beyond repair. But then Gabriel raised hooded eyes, brown blown black with lust, and like a fallen god, he dropped to his knees. 

Jack struggled for air. 

Gabriel swiped his beanie off his head and looked at him in worship. He was beautiful like this, gazing at him like Jack was his everything, the very reason he breathed and the only person that kept him centered. It was overwhelming, and he felt his head spinning. Jack braced himself against the desk and took a labored breath, heart trying to pry free from his chest. He missed the transition from Gabriel kneeling there to touching him, strong hands sliding up his thighs and down again, nose brushing along the hard line of his erection. His soft touches said everything— _I’m sorry, I love you_ —and Jack let out a little noise. 

Having Gabriel like this… it was everything he truly wanted.

Clever fingers unhooked his belt and dipped between the hem of his underwear and skin, and the brush of contact against the tip of his cock made him jerk. Jack bit the inside of his cheek as Gabriel wrapped his fingers around him, stroking once, twice, before freeing him from his pants, to kiss lightly at the crown. Jack dropped his head back and whispered something meaningless, and when Gabriel nosed him again, licked a long wet stripe along his length—

Jack couldn’t stop himself from groaning or grabbing the back of his neck. He kneaded fingers into Gabriel’s skin, gripping him tighter when Gabriel sunk his mouth down on him, swallowing him whole. His wet heat sparked a fire in him and coaxed it to burning with the flick of his tongue, every swipe dragging him under. Gabriel pushed into the slit, licked at a drop of precome—then sucked him with long, slow strokes like it was his only path to forgiveness. Jack let out a strangled noise and closed his eyes, a slave to Gabriel’s mouth, his heat. He chased the pressure building up in his balls, the need for more, by easing his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Gabriel’s mouth—and Gabriel let him, humming around him, encouraging him to act out his desires.

So, Jack grabbed a steadier hold of him and pulled back to the head—then jerked into his pliant warmth, in and out, deeper each time, until he hit the back of his throat. With no gag reflex, Jack took as much as he dared, thrusting into him harder, quicker. Gabriel latched onto his ass and squeezed, but otherwise stayed still, letting Jack fuck into his mouth, his lips stretched over his thick girth. Jack watched his cock slide into Gabriel and out again, watched Gabriel take all of him with fluttered lashes and flushed cheeks. Saliva pooled at the corners of Gabriel’s lips, dripped down his chin, to the floor—and Jack fucked him until his release threatened to take him.

Only then could Jack bear to push Gabriel away, empty without his warmth, his touch. Gabriel fluttered fingertips along his thighs, hooking the backs of them, pulling him closer—he wanted to give Jack more, by the look on his face. Lips slick with abuse, eyes wild with sex, completely wrecked, beautiful. Dangerous. The type of dangerous Jack Morrison had gotten lost in all those years ago, that’d led him to sacrifice everything to Gabriel Reyes.

Only now was he finally beginning to find himself. 

“Hands and knees.”

Guilt sprang up in his throat. He felt greedy, selfish, wanting Gabriel like this, willing and silent, just this once. But if Gabriel was bothered, hesitant, he didn’t show it. He did as he was ordered, posturing himself in front of him, looking back over a shoulder with an expression that could only be described as want. His heart jackhammered in his throat. Gabriel wanted this, to be used, fucked, and it stole his breath away. With a crack in his voice, Jack said, “Clothes,” and Gabriel pulled down his sweats and underwear, willingly exposing the most intimate part of himself. 

Jack spent a trembling exhale and fumbled blindly for the lube in his desk drawer. With it in his hands, he popped the cap and slicked his fingers, then fell to his knees. Gentle fingers rubbed the hard circle of muscle, and Gabriel dropped his head with the contact, giving a low, rumbling sound. Jack thrilled with it and sunk his finger in slowly, curling it just so, watching as Gabriel’s back arched and curved like a cat’s. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel’s whisper was thready, broken, and Jack thrust his finger in further, then added a second, and reached between Gabriel’s legs to stroke his cock. His thighs trembled and his hips shot back, and Gabriel fucked himself on his fingers until Jack pulled them out completely, leaving Gabriel empty. With the loss, Gabriel shot a hand back and tried to grab onto anything he could, catching Jack’s trailing wrist. The look Gabriel gave him was one of a man pleading, wanting nothing more than to be speared through and taken. 

Jack didn’t hesitate in lining himself up, the blunt head of him against Gabriel’s hole. He sent fingers up Gabriel’s spine in a way of asking permission, and Gabriel groaned, whispering, “Fuck me, Jack,” voice splintered over pure lust. It was all he needed.

With a jerk of his hips, Jack pushed in, Gabriel’s hole spread wide to take him. He would’ve come at the sight alone, but Jack bit the inside of his cheek again until the taste of copper soured in his mouth. Then, nice and steady, Jack fucked Gabriel with long, slow strokes, to the tip, then ramming in deep until he was fully seated inside him. Over and over, chasing Gabriel’s groans, his panted breaths, finding that spot that made Gabriel shout out his name with every single thrust. He fucked the recklessness out of him, the lies, his selfishness, the way he took a mile when he was given a single inch. Jack slammed into him hard for all the consequences after Venice. The faith he’d lost in Gabriel, the shattered trust, their strained love and new-set boundaries. Jack snaked fingers around his throat because, before Venice, they’d been one body, one soul, and squeezed because Gabriel, in one fatal shot, had ruined everything. Jack lost himself in punishing him, senseless in it, until Gabriel grasped his wrist—

His world rubberbanded back to reality. Gabriel gasping for breath, his fingers tight around his throat— Jack gasped and let go, then pulled back, almost completely out before Gabriel grabbed the back of his thigh to still him, to keep him inside, _there_ , skin against skin. Jack peppered kisses like apologies over his spine, the back of his neck, into his shorn hair. He’d spend the rest of his days repenting for his sin, for hurting him, and asked for forgiveness through every whispered word against his ear, every kiss. Gabriel was merciful, turning his head to capture his lips, circling his hips to entice Jack to fuck him more. Never in his life could he deny him. 

Jack crossed an arm over Gabriel’s chest, hugging him close, his body bowed over Gabriel’s spine. He made love to Gabriel then, with slow and gentle thrusts, each one eased out to the tip and sent deep inside him, one after another. Gabriel grabbed the back of his thigh again for leverage and forced Jack deeper, faster. The pace picked up and the obscene noises of skin slapping against skin ripened the air and mingled with their sweat, their panting. They came together forcefully, Gabriel meeting every one of Jack’s thrusts. Gabriel’s heat clenched around him, and by the feel of him, how desperate his moans had become, Gabriel was close. Jack reached around him to fist his cock, pumping it in rhythm with their fucking. Gabriel let out a shuddered breath and Jack chased it, zoning in on the noises he made, his ragged breathing, the slick and wet glide of his cock inside him—

His world became Gabriel again, the smell of him, the feel—the first time they’d had sex back in SEP in a supply room after training; Gabriel smiling just for him; how safe and complete he felt with his arms around him. Gabriel Reyes, his moral compass, his hero—his savior.

Jack buried his face into Gabriel’s neck as he came, emptying into him, hugging him closer to his body as his orgasm shot through him and rendered him boneless. Gabriel didn’t last much longer, his name on his lips as he spent over his fingers, thighs quaking, body slick with sweat. Through the afterglow, Jack didn’t let go and Gabriel didn’t move, and when Jack sat back on his heels, Gabriel went with him. Jack hugged Gabriel with both his arms and Gabriel returned the gesture, hugging Jack’s arms closer to his body with his own. 

It was forgiveness, and Jack vowed to never let anything come between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first r76 fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
